


Lucky Day

by authoricallyIndustrious



Category: Yuri on Ice!!! - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Chance Meetings, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Unluck, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoricallyIndustrious/pseuds/authoricallyIndustrious
Summary: A story of how Victor and Yuuri (non-canonically) first met





	

_**Black cats**_  
_**Ladders**_  
_**Broken mirrors**_  
Yuuri woke up abruptly, feeling something was wrong. He yawned, sitting up, and looked at his alarm clock. He gave a start- he was supposed to wake up at five but the clock said seven. He jumped out of bed, quickly got ready, and bolted out the door- only to find it was pouring outside. Yuuri groaned and started running; he didn’t have a car and he had most definitely missed his bus. _Today is just an unlucky day,_ he thought to himself.

  
After a grueling day at school (he had five tests and discovered he was failing two classes), Yuuri trudged to the nearest coffee shop. He groaned for the umpteenth time that day upon seeing the line that went out the door. He resigned himself to waiting and pulled out his phone, only to see that it was dead. He groaned again, and not for the last time that day.

  
A while later, it was finally Yuuri’s turn at the counter. He ordered his usual and reached for his wallet, grabbing at nothing. A kind-looking man handed Yuuri a five and received a grateful smile in return. When Yuuri got his drink, he was dismayed that it wasn’t what he ordered. He sighed and took a sip, wincing at the taste.

  
Dripping with sweat after a laborious three-mile walk in the sweltering heat, Yuuri reached for his house keys, grasping at nothing yet again. He plopped down on the sidewalk and grimaced at the hot concrete, mentally preparing himself to wait a couple hours for his sister or parents to get home. _Today is just an unlucky day,_ he thought to himself.

  
Yuuri gives a tired smile and a friendly wave to his neighbors who give strange looks. He eventually waits for six hours before anyone gets home. He goes to plug in his phone, not realizing his charger was broken. Yuuri tosses his phone aside and heads downstairs to get something to eat. Upon opening the fridge door, he sees nothing but a note in his mother’s handwriting that read, “Hi Yuuri! There’s no food but I’ll go shopping tomorrow. You’ll figure something out like the smart boy you are! Kisses! Mom.” Yuuri sighs. He retreats upstairs to attempt to go to sleep; however, the next-door neighbors are blaring trashy music. He jams his pillow over his head and, once again, resigns himself to waiting. _Today is just an unlucky day,_ he thinks to himself.

  
_**Ladybugs** _  
_**Crossed fingers** _  
_**Four-leaf clovers** _

  
Victor wakes up feeling refreshed. He stretches and looks at his alarm clock. To his joy, he sees that he has extra time to get ready as he woke up before his alarm. He pours himself a cup of coffee, takes a sip, and sighs happily- it has just the right amount of creamer. He loves when that happens. Victor gets in his car and is delighted to see that it’s full of gas. He speeds to school- not because of how fast he’s going, but because there’s virtually no traffic and he seems to hit all the green lights. _Today is just a lucky day,_ he thinks to himself.

After school, Victor goes to a coffee shop. He finds a lovely parking spot in the shade near the door and walks in. He’s pleasantly surprised to discover that there’s no line, so he strolls right up to the counter and orders a coffee and a bagel. The bored-looking baristas seem happy for a change of pace, so his order is ready quickly. Victor flashes a winning smile at the cashier and pulls out his wallet. There’s just enough money to pay for the coffee and bagel, so he happily pulls the money out and exchanges it for for his order. _Today is just a lucky day,_ he thinks to himself.

  
Victor gets home to see the box he’d ordered months ago was waiting for him. His mother makes his favorite dinner and, to top it off, he eats a couple slices of decadent chocolate cake. He goes to bed, full and satisfied with the day. _Today is just a lucky day,_ he thinks to himself.

  
_**Black cats** _  
_**Ladybugs** _  
_**Fated meetings** _

  
Yuuri wakes up late again. He hurriedly gets ready and dashes out the door with minutes to spare. It’s raining again, and he doesn’t have an umbrella. He sighs and jogs to the nearest coffee shop, desperately needing fuel to get through the day.

  
Victor wakes up early again and eats some toast, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. He strolls out the door with all the time in the world. He sees that it’s raining and grins- he loves the rain. He gets in his car that honestly needed to be cleaned anyway and takes a short drive to the nearest coffee shop. He gets inside and contentedly waits at the end of the line, next to the door.

  
Yuuri finally makes it to the coffee shop. He shoves the door open and is surprised when it makes sharp contact with something- rather, someone.

  
Victor turns toward the door to observe the newcomer, but does not expect to be hit with the door. He lays on the floor and amusedly thinks, ‘I suppose I’ve been hit on.’ He sits up, wincing, to finally observe the new customer and his eyes are assaulted with the cutest person he’s ever met.

  
Yuuri panics. He’s had a really bad couple of days and to top it all off, he’s just hit an insanely gorgeous person with the door. Oh god, he’s bleeding. Oh god, there’s blood on the door. “Are you okay? Oh my god, I’m so so sorry! Your nose is bleeding, oh god. Please, let me buy you coffee to make up for it.”

  
Victor laughs. “It’s just a nosebleed, it’s no big deal. You don’t have to apologize, it could happen to anyone.” He amusedly watched the beautiful stranger fumble around for his wallet, cursing under his breath when he came up empty-handed. Victor showed one of his award-winning smiles. “You look like you’re a little short, eh? How about this. Let me pay for your drink and I’ll consider the, ah, ‘door incident’ forgotten. Deal?”

  
Yuuri sheepishly grins. “Deal.”

  
And that’s how we find two lovestruck boys sitting in a warm coffee shop, sheltered from the rain, staring into each other’s eyes and talking about anything and everything from the blood on one’s face to the secrets of the universe. They talked and laughed and apologized, quickly forgetting all worries (including school, which had started a while ago). And they thought to themselves,

  
_Today is just a lucky day._


End file.
